When Morning Comes
by Little-Kitsune
Summary: What if Buffy HAD killed her friends and returned to the asylum? Not really PG, I just felt like putting it there.
1. Chappie 1

Disclaimer:So, I was in Spike's crypt the other night, trying to get him to dump Buffy and marry me.  Suddenly, he walked towards me, and pulled me into a kiss. After several moments, he pulled back. "Luv, there's something we need to discuss." Spike said "Yes, my favorite platinum blond demon?" I asked. "Well, you see," he began, "I'm truly fictional, created by Joss Whedon and a company called Mutant Enemy" I squezed him tightly and said "Honey, stop pretending and give me some love." I pushed him forcfully onto the baby blue couch(I did a little redecorating while I was there) and tried to set the mood. But, much to my dismay, he got up and yelled "Bloody hell woman! Just for that, you're not gettin' ANY cash my show makes!!! Bugger, you're worse than Harm!!" Jeez! Vampires nowadays! 
    
    FiC hErE:
    
    "Buffy, please.  Not after all we've been through."
    
    the witch begged
    
    "Sorry Wills, it's just something I have to do,"  the
    
    Slayer said, "I'll make it quick." she said as she
    
    plunged the dagger into her best friends side. 
    
    "Buffy.........." Willow fell to the ground, dead.  
    
    "I really am sorry, Will.  It's always hard being
    
    last." Buffy said with tears in her eyes.
    
    Suddenly, the ground beneath her shook.  The Slayer
    
    fell to her knees, welcoming the impending darkness.
    
                   When Buffy woke up, she was back at the asylum. 
    
    "We've got a breech!"  a doctor exclaimed excitedly.
    
    "Buffy, do you know who we are?  Is it really you?"
    
    her mother asked.  
    
    "Yeah mom, I'm fine." Buffy said as the realization of
    
    what she had done came flooding back to her. 
    
    She had killed her best friends.  The ones she had
    
    cared about most.  It didn't matter if it was a
    
    fantasy.  That was real love, and she destroyed it. 
    
    She had paid the ultimate price to come back to
    
    reality.  Her parents hugged her and told her how much
    
    they loved her, thinking the insanity was gone.  But
    
    it wasn't gone.  It was merely replaced by a coldness
    
    that suddenly coursed through her heart, one that the
    
    doctors could not cure.  And if her parents saw
    
    Buffy's eyes just then, they would realize that this
    
    creature was not their daughter.
    
    ****************Two months later**************************************
    
    The blond ran through the halls, frantically
    
    searching.  
    
    "How hard can it be to find a classroom?" Buffy
    
    complained as she reached yet another dead end on the
    
    college campus.  
    
    She turned a corner and ran straight into someone. 
    
    Great, this is just what I need, more screw-ups. 
    
    Buffy thought as she bent down to pick up her things. 
    
    "Allow me." said the student she had bumped into.  
    
    "Thanks, I don't know where my head is these days."
    
    said Buffy.
    
    She looked up at the boy, and froze.  No, no, this
    
    can't be right!  Have I gone crazy again?  Buffy
    
    wondered.  No, it was all there.  The blond hair, the
    
    leather duster, the accent.  Was it possible?  Could
    
    it be...........
    
    "Hi, I'm William."
    
    A/N: Did you like it?  Shall I write more chapters?  TELL ME!  REVIEW!!!!!!!! (only 19.95 plus tax);)


	2. ChapChap 2

Well, you all asked for it, so here it is!;)

Disclaimer:I KNOW AND REALLY DON'T CARE THAT I OWN NONE OF THIS!!! I MIGHT GET TO SEE JAMES MARSTERS IN PERSON!!!!!!! NO LIE!!!!!!!! I ALSO JUST GOT OVER A BAD CASE OF STOMACH FLU, BUT LETS NOT GET INTO THAT!!!!!! *men in white coats come in and start dragging her away* HIYA GUYS!!!! IS IT TIME FOR ANOTHER GAME OF HIDE-AND-SEEK IN THE BIG  WHITE ROOM????????!!!!!??????

FiC hErE:

*****************************************************

"Hi, I'm William, what's your name?"

Buffy just stared.  _That's it, I'm going crazy _

"B-buffy," she stuttered.

"Wait, Buffy Summers?" William asked.

"Y-yup, that's me," said Buffy, "How did you know?"

"Oh, nothing, I just, you know, uh, hear things," William said. "Anyway, where were you rushing off too before I did my famous roadblock imitation?"

"What?" Buffy asked, "Oh, I was just, um, trying to find my way to class."

"I can help you with that," William offered, "What class do you have?"

"Sociology 101" said Buffy.

" Hey, I teach that!" William exclaimed, "We can walk together."

"Okay," Buffy said.

All through class, Buffy could barely concentrate.  Actually, she couldn't concentrate whatsoever.  Her mind happened to be on a certain blond fantasy who was, at that moment, trying to get people to pay attention.  _Gods, even when I'm sane I'm attracted to him? _Buffy wondered _Now that's just not fair._

After what seemed like months, class ended.  Buffy practically jumped out of her seat and ran for the door.  William caught up with her, as she knew he would.  

"Hey, hold up," William called, panting "I want to talk to you."

"About what?" Buffy asked.

"It's complicated," William responded, "Walk with me?"

"Sure," Buffy said, curious.

William and Buffy walked across the sunny campus.  They came to a bench and sat down.

"You may need to sit down for this," William said, playing with his duster.

"Uh, William?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah?" he responded hurridly.

"I already am."

"Oh, right um………" he paused for a few seconds, then minuets.

"William?  You still with us?" Buffy said, waving her hand in front of his face.

"What? Oh, yeah," William said, still fidgeting with his duster.  They sat there for a couple more minuets.  

Finally, he said, "Look, Buffy, there's no easy way to tell you this but, um,  there's really no other way to put it………..monstersarereal," he blurted out.

"Come again?" she said.

He took a deep breath. "Monsters are real." William said, "Demons, werewolves, vampires, they're all real.  Most of them are evil and must be stopped.  That's where you come in.  You're what they call a Salyer.  Well, THE Slayer, actually.  You have been chosen to battle against these creatures and protect the world as we know it.  I'm what's called a Watcher.  Basically, I train you.  Now, I know this all may be a little hard to process at first, but give it time and you'll find.........Buffy? Buffy, are you listening?" 

But how could she be?  For at that very moment, she was flopped over the bench in a dead faint.

A/N: Did you like?  This time I'm setting a goal.  I need at least eight more reviews before I post again.  Sorry, scratch the review I posted.  I actually got this idea from my mom!  Who knew?  Must go.  It's like, midnight and I have to get up early! GROAN!!!!!!

toodles!;)


	3. The Chap Which Is Chap 3

A/N:  I'm baaaack!;) Thank you, LiTtLeStRaNgE, for putting this into
    
    perspective.  I wrote this chapter for SPIKE!;)
    
    Disclaimer: Spike is fun. Spike is hot. Spike is bad. 
    
    Spike is muscley. Spike, sadly, is not mine.  Nor is
    
    anything else in this wonderful story.  All I get is
    
    the plot, and I'm still not even sure if that's really
    
    mine.  *pouts*All I ever get is the crummy
    
    plot........;)
    
    FiC hErE:
    
    ***********************************************
    
    "Buffy!  Buffy, are you all right?" Buffy couldn't
    
    quite the voice or the face belonging to it.
    
    "Buffy?"
    
    "Wha?  Where am I?" Buffy asked, dazed.
    
    "Oh, thank God!  Almost gave me a heart attack!"
    
    "William?" Buffy wondered.
    
    "Yes, it's me." William answered, clearly relieved. 
    
    "Now, do you remember what we were talking about
    
    before you passed out?"
    
    "Oh.  Yeah.  You had just said you were my
    
    Wa-Watcher." she said, and promptly fainted once more.
    
    "Oh.  Oh my." William said, worried.  He began to haul
    
    the unconscious Slayer to his car.  He carefully set
    
    her in and began driving to the one being he knew
    
    would always help.
    
    *****************************
    
    Buffy awoke in a large bed.  She then realized that
    
    the bed was in an even larger house.  She looked
    
    around and heard voices coming from the other room. 
    
    Buffy got out of bed and moved closer to the door. 
    
    She recognized William and another man's voice, which
    
    seemed oddly familiar.
    
    "Are you sure she's ready?" asked William.
    
    "We'll never know unless we try," said the other man.
    
    "Yes, but you must remember, she's never seen a
    
    vampire before.  You might cause her to faint again,"
    
    William protested.
    
    "We don't want to leave her alone for too long.  She
    
    might start feeling sorry for herself, and trust me,
    
    I've spent over a lifetime doing that.  It's not the
    
    funnest thing in the world.  I'd hate to see her
    
    hurt."
    
    Buffy finally had worked up the courage to enter the
    
    room.  "Angel?" she asked timidly.
    
    "Angel?  Who's Angel?" said the man.  She recognized
    
    him now.
    
    "Hi.  The name's Xander.  I help the hopeless."
    
    A/N: You like? TELL ME!!!  Due to popular demand, I
    
    will write more if you do.  SO GET OFF YOUR BUM AND
    
    REVIEW ALREADY!!!!! (Now, do you see what hard rock
    
    can do to a person?) ;)


	4. Chapter of the 4

A/N: Am very bored, so decided to write! Question: How long do you think this fic should be? Answer in reviews!;)  
  
Disclaimer: Spike nor anyone else on Buffy is mine. BUT IF YOU THINK THAT'S AN EXCUSE TO MAKE MY SPIKEY-BABY CRY, YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!!!!!! *goes off into a corner to and starts pouring spegetti sauce all over her Buffy voodoo doll* Take that Buffy.......thinking you can get away with being mean to my Spike, now do you? WELL YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING YOU LITTLE *goes off into a string of Russian curse words mixed with some Winnie the Pooh*  
  
FiC hErE:  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Hi I'm Xander. I help the hopeless."  
  
This was just too much for Buffy. She plopped down right there on the stone floor.  
  
"I really need to get some rest......" she mumbled.  
  
"Yes, it appears so. I'll just have too introduce you to the rest of your friends tommorrow night." William said.  
  
"R-Rest of....." and, for what seemed to be the millionth time that day, Buffy fainted.  
  
Xander stared down at her, then turned to William. "You want to carry her or should I?"  
  
***************************************  
  
The next night, Buffy awoke with a start. That was probably because she had fallen out of bed face-first.  
  
"Figures." Buffy thought.  
  
As soon as she was dressed, she met in the garden with Xander and William to discuss the issue of getting reaquainted with her friends.  
  
"Now, you have quite a good amount of them. Well, there is one whom I really don't think is your friend, but for some odd reason you tend to tolerate him." explained William carefully.  
  
"Do you really think she should meet them all at once? I mean, she is still recovering." Xander said  
  
"I'm sure she can handle it," said William.  
  
"I just don't want her to faint again," Xander said  
  
"Standing right here," Buffy reminded them.  
  
"Oh yes, of course. We really should consult you on this matter. After all, it is your life. You must have some say in it. What would you like?" questioned William.  
  
"How bout' I meet them seperately like Ang-I mean Xander said, only in pairs," Buffy sudgested.  
  
"Okay. When should we leave?" Xander asked.  
  
"Hey, I'm free now. Might as well get a move on." said Buffy.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Uh, William?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What did you do with the car?"  
  
*******************************************  
  
An hour and a search later, Buffy, William, and Xander finally reached their destination. The Magic Box.  
  
"Buffy, this is a shop where you and your friends usually-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, let's get this over with," Buffy replied, annoyed that she was being treated like a child.  
  
"Okay, now your first pair of friends is in there. Are you sure your ready?" William asked.  
  
"Yes. I've been ready." said Buffy as she opened the door to reveal........  
  
A/N: .....to reveal William and the author kissing furiously! HA! I WISH!;) Sorry this chapter took so long. My teachers have no lives of their own, so have taken it upon them to make sure we don't eirther.;) Gonna start getting the reviewers involved a bit. If you haven't realized by now, all the characters are trading identity's. In a review, please tell me who you'd like to see swap with who. Twod help me tons! Thanks!;) 


End file.
